


The One

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Onesided?, Pining, i write as i go so, mina's engaged, minayeon likely not endgame, not that angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: “How big are your feet?”
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> yeet i'm trying to get out of my writing funk, so here is some garbagefire work <3 not proofread hehe

“How big are your feet?”

It starts with something innocuous. A question asked for formality, like she doesn’t know every single thing about this woman sitting in front of the vanity getting her makeup done.

“You know what size my feet are,” Mina replies, pristine and still. “My feet have been size 7 since high school.”

“Ah, yes,” she jots it down in her notes app anyway, like she would for any other client. Nothing special. “Delicate princess feet, I know.”

Mina glares at her through the mirror, throwing a balled up tissue at her direction.

“Here I am wanting everything perfect for your wedding and I get shit thrown at me,” she grasps at her chest dramatically. “I think I’m gonna quit.”

“No, you’re not,” Mina smirks with her perfect lipstick and perfect face.

“No,” she laughs softly, “I’m not.”

“You could leave this stuff to Jihyo, you know? Having you two as my wedding planners is assuring but I’d like you better as my maid of honor,” Mina tries to convince her again.

“I can’t have you walking down the aisle in ill-fitting shoes, Moony,” she says, hoping it’s enough to shift the topic.

“Like Jihyo would let that happen,” Mina looks at her with those puppy-dog eyes.

Nope. Not going to work.

“Sana might actually murder me in my sleep if I take her spot,” she jests, though it’s probably true too.

And honestly, she’d rather walk through a cactus field naked than watch Mina get married to someone else. She is going to be busy in the reception area when it happens while Jihyo watches over the ceremony. Nayeon has it all planned out.

“I still haven’t thanked you for the proposal, you know?” Mina grins at her then.

She really doesn’t want to talk about this.

“That was all Jeongyeon,” she replies, pretending to type something on her phone.

This would be a really great moment for Yeri to stop doing Mina’s makeup and butt in, but of course she’s focused on her task.

“She told me you planned it out. She was way too scared about the proposing part to fix everything up that nicely. Like everything I dreamed it would be.”

Couldn’t Jeongyeon have kept that to herself? She should not be hearing this right now. She doesn’t need the temptation of telling her she wanted to—

“Well, anything for you, Moony,” she cuts that train of thought. “For both of you.”

Her phone rings, Jihyo’s scrunched up face greeting her. She motions her phone to the two of them and goes out to the veranda.

“How is my masochistic friend doing?” Jihyo greets her. “Broken down and admitted your disgustingly selfless feelings yet?

“Fuck off,” she grins. “It’s not selfless.”

“Right, because planning the engagement proposal and her wedding is selfish.”

“I’m doing it to get everything out of my system, then I get to keep her in my life. I’m very selfish,” she laughs.

This is nice. She feels like she can breathe.

“That’s masochistic, not selfish,” Jihyo retorts.

“Anyway,” she whines, rolling her eyes, “I confirmed all her measurements for the dress and she’s trying out makeup looks right now with Yeri. I think Sana’s somewhere in the house waiting for the florist.”

“Okay,” she hears the click-clack of her friend’s keyboard. “And the shoes?”

“I am going to provide it,” she grimaces, preparing herself for the reaction.

“Im Nayeon. You know we never provide anything. We just connect the clients to the providers and arrange everything.”

“Yes, I know,” she says calmly. “But think of me as Mina’s friend and not her wedding planner. I just want to give her the pair of shoes she’s always wanted to have for her wedding. I promise it will match the dress.”

“Oh, God, you are hopeless,” Jihyo groans.

She doesn’t say anything to that because it’s true. For now. She likes to think it’s only for now.

“I should get you off this case. Conflict of interest,” her partner laughs at her.

“There’s no conflict when I just want to see Mina happy,” she grins.

“Gross, stop being so mushy. You’re going to get me wasted again when the heartbreak sets in and we are not getting any younger, unnie,” Jihyo tells her.

She is the luckiest person in the world with her friends.

“I’ll make up for it by waking us up on time for other appointments,” she smiles.

“Liar, I wake up earlier than you.”

“Then I’ll just be the one to face Sana to get you out of trouble. Friends need to commiserate with friends whose only love interest for 10 years is getting married,” she teases.

Jihyo’s laughter is cut short when an unmistakable voice cuts in.

“What did you say?” she turns around, and Mina’s standing there. “10 years?”

“Oh shit,” Jihyo steals the words right out of her mouth.

-

_“Will you please go out with me?” another boy dares to approach Mina._

_She’d just like to have a peaceful lunch with their questionable food and unhealthy drinks. Was that too much to ask? At least her admirers had the decency to ask at the end of the day. But then Mina goes straight to her at the end of her classes, so maybe lunchtime is their only time._

_Jihyo elbows her, bringing her back down to the annoying moment. She looks at Mina and there’s that uncomfortable look on her face again._

_“Back off, she won’t go out with you,” she deadpans, eating another bite of cardboard disguised as pizza._

_“I wasn’t asking you, Im,” he frowns at her._

_Well. She was trying to spare him the hurt._

_“Don’t talk to her like that. I won’t be going out with you. I don’t even know your name,” Mina finally speaks up._

_She can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of her. Why must she have her honor questioned before Mina gets the courage to say no? If he’d just shut up and walked away, the people in the surrounding tables wouldn’t be laughing._

_“Go away now,” Jihyo tells him, looking exasperated._

_Okay, she kind of feels bad for him now. Just a little._

_“I’m sorry we’re being rude, Mr. Kim gave a shit pop quiz earlier,” she tells him, maybe some kind of reassurance._

_“Bad word, Padfoot,” Mina rolls her eyes at her, sipping on her milk._

_“It deserves a bad word, Moony. He didn’t even teach that chapter.”_

_Mina leans over the table to wipe her mouth. She finishes with a complimentary flick to Nayeon’s forehead. Pizza Thursdays suck, it doesn’t even rhyme._

_“Oh,” the guy looks between them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”_

_“It’s okay,” Mina says, standing up with her tray just as the bell rings._

_They follow Mina, Jihyo muttering something along the lines of ‘these idiots.’ What’s new?_

_-_

“Uh, yeah,” she gulps. Honest to God gulps. What the hell is that? “Fuck, you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Of all the times she’s wanted Mina to barge in and hear things. This is not one of those times.

“Are… Are you in love with Jeongyeon?”

Mina looks so heartbroken. Her throat is clogging up with something. Might be nerves, but it’s more likely her heart.

“No,” she croaks out. Think fast, Im. “It’s Jihyo.”

“Jihyo’s in love with Jeongyeon?” the hurt lessens in her eyes.

Well, it worked. Kind of.

“No!” Jihyo shouts from the phone.

Damn it, Park. Could she not have let it slip? Sana would let them get away with it. Maybe.

“It’s,” she pauses, runs her hands through her hair because the earring isn’t there to play with.

Damn it, think. It comes to her.

“I’m in love with Jihyo,” she turns her phone off, not letting Jihyo loudly deny this one too.

She’s gonna be in so much shit later, but the complete confusion in Mina’s expression is worth it. No more hurt.

“But you said something about getting married.”

“Yeah,” she laughs, hoping it doesn’t sound as panicked as she feels. “She’s proposing to Sana soon! But don’t tell Sana, please, she will not let me hear the end of it if you do.”

Oh God, Jihyo is going to kill her in her sleep.

“You’re in love with Jihyo,” Mina’s frowning.

She nods.

“And she knows?”

“Yep,” she replies, knowing full well it sounds like bullshit. “She’s going to treat me to dinner. Consolation dinner?”

She should not have added that because Mina looks a bit mad now.

“Mina! The florist is on her way!” Sana calls out from the hallway.

She’s not ashamed to say she takes Mina’s momentary distraction to jump from the railing of the veranda into the yard as fast as she can.

How dignified.

She hears Mina calling out her name, but she powers through it. She doesn’t turn back. There’s a first time for everything.

She turns her phone back on once she’s in her car.

“I told Mina you’re proposing to Sana,” she blurts out, banging her head on the steering wheel.

“What the fuck?” Jihyo shouts, and this time, her ears deserve it. “No I’m not! Not yet, anyway. Again, what the fuck?”

“I panicked! But I told her not to tell Sana so don’t worry about her finding out.”

“Wow,” Jihyo drawls out in her most sarcastic tone. “I’m really thankful that Sana won’t find out about my imaginary proposal. Nice going, Im!”

“I’m sorry!” she puts on her seatbelt, putting her phone on the dashboard and driving away from the madness.

“You’d better have ice cream at your apartment waiting for me.”

“Of course,” she sighs.

What a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> it's crack-y and i make no apologies <3 yes, there's a shorter unedited version in twt


End file.
